Laughter is Contagious
by That Guy With a Pen
Summary: Winter has come to the smash mansion, some are excited, some are not, and someone is feeling under the weather. Luckily for him, two friends are there to cheer him up.


**Well, first story in a while. I started this one in early 2015, and I apologize ahead of time for any grammar errors, story holes (or plot holes, whatever floats your boat :P) ahead of time because I mostly written this story in a sleepy haze. I do intend on doing more oneshots featuring Samus, Link, and Lucario plus many more of my favorite Smash Bros characters, I do understand that I did not include very many of the characters but its because a lot of them I don't know all that well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

Link, Samus, Lucario, and Smash Bros. belong to Nintendo

* * *

**Smash Manor **\- **January 10th - 9:30 AM**

Lucario, the aura pokemon, opened his eyes as the morning sun that beamed through the window made shut them immediately. Upon sitting up, he felt his head pound like a drum, his muscles and joints ached like he ran miles while holding barbells in each hand. He groaned as he tried to pull the covers off his body, he touched his feet to the floor and put his paw on his nightstand to support his weight as he felt his legs begin to give out under his weight. After what felt like forever, he made it to his bathroom. He flicked the switch and opened the medicine cabinet, only to find it empty.

_Figures since pokemon don't take human medicine._ He said to himself as he shut off the light in the bathroom and made it back to his bed, he pulled the covers over himself and rested his head on the pillow. However, his splitting headache made it hard for him to relax and sleep, as he felt as though he was being punched in his forhead over and over again, he reached over to his nightstand and reached for the glass of water that was sitting there. He groaned in agony as he sat up to reach for it but managed to get his paw around the glass, only to have it be empty.

He looked from his bed to his bathroom, trying to decide weather or not to stay in bed and try and rest or stumble over to the sink to get a glass of water. He looked from his bed to the bathroom door, back and forth. It was really only a few steps to the bathroom, but in Lucario's mind, it was like trying to cross the Grand Canyon on tightrope while blindfolded with sandbags strapped to his legs. But either way, he reluctantly stood up and attempted to walk to the bathroom. He put his arms on his nightstand once again to support his weight as he tried to walk to the bathroom. He reached out for the wall and used his arms for support, but as he inched along the wall, he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, putting his paw out only to miss the wall and fall onto the ground.

_AUGH!_ he yelled as he hit the ground, the soreness in his body had gotten worse upon impact, making the soft carpet feel like solid concrete. He groaned in agony as his muscles contracted and refused to move.

_I hate being sick..._

* * *

The outside of Smash Manor was all covered in snow, some of the smashers were hard at work trying to clear it while some were at play (namely the younger smashers... and Pit), building snow forts and throwing snowballs at each other, whereas the adults were busy clearing the snow with their shovels.

"... I still don't get why we just can't have Chrarizard or Bowser just use their firebreath to melt the snow, it'd get done much faster." said Wario as he scooped snow and tossed it to the side of the driveway.

"Snow melts into water, water freezes into ice, ice is slippery and dangerous to walk or drive on." said Link as he scooped up some snow with his shovel and tossed it to the other side of the driveway.

"Who cares? At least it'll be done."

"Yeaaaaah, we'll see if you'll be thinking that when you drive your motorcycle and slip over a thick layer of ice."

After what felt like hours, the driveway was finished. Everyone who had helped was eager to retreat back inside, leaving Link to pick up the remaining snow shovels. He picked up the shovels and began to carry them to the backyard, where most of the younger smashers were playing, engaged in an intense snowball fight, link raising a shovel to protect his face from incoming snowballs as they were traveling at speeds that would almost rival Sonic... and most of them were being thrown by Sonic. Link ran as fast as the knee-deep snow would allow him to run, eager to get back inside and warm up next to the fireplace in the living room. He already began to feel the warmth of the fire as he closed his eyes and imagined it, all nestled up to it with his blanket wrapping himself in a shroud of comfort with a 3DS in his hands. His daydream was rudely interrupted as he felt a snowball hit his face. "... ow... HEY!" Link shouted as he glared at Ness who was tossing a snowball in his hands as Sonic, Lucas, Pit, and Toon Link were at the ready and awaiting commands. "Oh, crap."

"Ready guys?"

"Wait, WAIT!"

"FIRE!"

Before Link could even think of jumping behind cover, he was instantly pelted by a storm of snowballs, even using his shield was useless as he could only protect one part of his body at a time as he inched his way towards the door, enduring the endless snowballs until he finally made it inside and slammed the door behind him. He sighed as he took off his coat and boots and proceeded upstairs towards his room.

"I can't wait for all this snow to be gone." he thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall. Upon reaching his door, he heard a faint thump coming from further down the hall. He looked down the hallway and saw nothing, he shrugged thinking his mind was playing tricks on him and walked into his bedroom, he took off his coat and tossed it to the other side of the room and jumped into his bed. He heard the thumping sound again, only it was louder and slowly getting closer to his room. The sound of the thumping started to make Link nervous, making him reach for his sword, as the thumping got louder as it neared his door, but it then stopped. Link walked towards his door and pressed his ear against it, hearing panting coming from the other side followed by a loud thud and pained grunt.

_Oooow..._

Link raised an eyebrow and opened his door, looking into the hallway for the source of the noise, and looked down onto the floor. He stood there with a mixture of both relief and shock etched on his face as he saw Lucario doubled over in pain. Link quickly rushed to Lucario's side and sat him up. "Are you okay, Lucario?" he inspected Lucario closely, his eyes were teary, he was shaking like a leaf, and he was burning up. "... you don't look too good."

Lucario tried to raise his arm but to no avail, he was too tired and too sore to move.

"Lets get you to your room and back into bed, I'll get Doctor Mario to take a look at you." Link said as he picked Lucario up off the ground and carried him to his room.

* * *

"Well, his fever is pretty high but its not serious. As long as he gets some rest and drinks plenty of water, Lucario will be back on his feet in no time." said Doctor Mario as he closed his doctors bag as he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, are you sure that this is okay? His temperature 104!"

"Relax, Link. For him, a fever that high is mild. He'll be fine, but call me again if his fever goes up, and be sure to check it every hour." Doctor Mario said as he shut the door behind him.

"Will do." Link said as he looked at his friend worriedly. He couldn't believe Lucario had gotten sick, whenever he was around him, Lucario was perfectly healthy. He never spent the day in bed, never skipped his training sessions, he never even turned down chocolate before. There wasn't much Link could do other than check on him every once in a while, and the fact that Lucario was shivering under his covers wasn't helping him feel better. Link walked over to Lucario's bed and pulled another blanket over Lucario's body.

_Thanks..._

"Not a problem." Link said as he began to walk out of the room, holding a bottle of pills and a thermometer in his hands.

The next few hours seemed like weeks for Lucario. He hated having to get up every hour just so Link could take his temperature, but dealt with it because Link was only doing what Dr. Mario told him to do. He sat up and waited for his friend to once again to take his temperature, he looked over to his nightstand and saw that the power was out, he called out to Link, but got no answer. He climbed out of bed and began walking towards his door, after stepping into the hallway he gasped at what he saw, all the doors were opened, the hall looked ransacked, and the mansion looked rotted as though no one had lived in it for years.

_Anyone here? _Still no answer.

He walked down the hall towards the staircase, the floor creaked beneath him as he got closer to the stairs. As he neared the staircase, he began to feel really warm, almost as if there was a fire at the bottom of the stairs. He looked down the steps and saw no fire and proceeded to make his way into the living room, but then he felt his feet begin to burn beneath him. It got hotter and hotter until he saw his feet turn bright red as fire began to creep up his body until...

"Lucario!"

Lucario instantly snapped out of his nightmare and opened his eyes, slowly sitting up to see Samus, sitting at his bedside, with a thermometer in her hand and her other hand on Lucario's shoulder.

"You okay? I saw you tossing around in your sleep."

_Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Where's Link?_

"He had to go run some errands, so he asked me to take your temperature while he's out." she said as she pulled a thermometer out of her pocket while she scooted over to him in her chair. Lucario reluctantly opened his mouth for the thermometer, he hated the taste of the leftover disinfectant, it always made his skin crawl. "Don't open your mouth until it beeps." she said before walking into Lucario's bathroom, she took a glass that was on the counter and filled it with water before walking back to Lucario's bed. She set the glass on his nightstand before reaching into her pocket to pull out a capsule of asprin tablets and set it next to the glass of water.

*BEEP*

Lucario pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and handed it to Samus. "Still 104." she said. Lucario sighed, he spent all day in bed hoping his fever to go down even just a little. _This sucks...  
_

"I don't blame you, I've been sick so many times that I've lost count."

_How though? You spend so much time in your power suit._

"It doesn't filter everything apparently, I'm still trying to work out that kink."

Lucario laughed a little, finally after spending most of his day in bed, he was able to have a conversation with someone. He stopped laughing when he heard his stomach growl, he then looked over at the clock on his nightstand and sighed. It was seven o' clock, which meant dinner was over. _So... hungry._

As if on cue, Link walked into Lucario's room, holding a couple bags as well as a small container. "I'm back."

_Where did you go?_

"Shopping with Peach... never volunteering for that again. Oh and before I forget." Link said as he walked over to Lucario's bed and gave him the container he was carrying. "I figured you were hungry, so I brought you some soup made from a mixture of berries, I don't know what kind because Peach was the one who made the combination." he said with mild frustration.

Without a second thought, Lucario took the container and opened it and began to down the soup, gulping it hungrily as Samus and Link watch in both amazement and disgust. Lucario let out a very large belch as he finished his soup while Samus and Link just stared at him for a moment before they all busted out laughing.

"Wow, dude. I knew you were hungry but, dang!" Link said as he struggled to regain his breath as his laughter subsided.

"He sucked it down faster than Kirby when he's hungry." said Samus who was rolling on the floor in laughter.

_Well, in my defense, I haven't eaten all day. _Lucario said as he kept his paw over his mouth to regain control, before placing a paw over his head and falling back into his pillow. Link and Samus rushed over to him to feel his forehead again but Lucario shrugged it off, telling them it was just dizziness. After that, Samus and Link decided to call it a night after taking his temperature once more before leaving the room. "104" said Samus "... still hasn't changed." she sighed before placing the thermometer back into her pocket and handing Lucario a glass of water and two aspirin tablets. Lucario took the tablets and guzzled down the water before leaning back into his pillow as Link pulled the covers over his body before leaving the room. Lucario shut his light off and closed his eyes and slept peacefully with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Well, did you enjoy it? Please feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome, and if needed, I will go back and correct any mistakes and then do a reupload of this story. Thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
